Acrobats, Tensais, and Captains
by Vannen Shantel
Summary: All the regulars ended up in the same high school. A foreign exchange student joins the Kikumaru household and looks to join the Seishun High School girl's soccer team. With her arrival, the two extremely different sports are pulled together.
1. Chapter 1

Vannen: Well, here's my latest idea. We'll see how far it goes. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1

The Student

Fuji Syuuske's eyes snapped open. "What did you just say?" he demanded, turning his piercing gaze onto his best friend as they walked to high school. The two were seniors, and had surprisingly been best friends and gone to the same school since they were first years in middle school. They, and many of their friends, had miraculously all decided on the same high school, an odd occurrence in Japan. Then again, they'd all just decided to go to the high school that shared the name with their middle school and thus the same set up for the tennis team.

"My family's hosting a foreign exchange student from America," Kikumaru Eiji repeated, linking his hands behind his head as he walked. He glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

"That's interesting," Fuji replied, his eyes closed again and his usual smile on his face. "Know anything about him?"

"All we've gotten so far is a name. McVey Kaery."

"Any idea on when he'll be here?"

"When we get back from school today."

Fuji turned his unnerving smile onto his friend again. "How long did you say you've known this for?" he inquired calmly. Eiji gulped in alarm, getting the odd feeling that he was going to find himself experiencing a bit of bad luck for the rest of the day. He only hoped the "bad luck" didn't include any Inui Juice. He could handle anything else pretty much, but Inui Juice would kill him, he was sure.

"A couple months," he finally stammered, turning a little to keep some distance between him and the calmly smiling teen. Smile was used loosely. The term smirk applied a little better. "I forgot to tell you?"

One of Fuji's eyebrows rose in slight questioning. Eiji hung his head in defeat. He might as well get used to the idea that things would not go his way for a while.

* * *

As it turned out, he was right. Crap just seemed to happen to him all day long. His locker jammed, his homework went missing, he forgot his lunch, he misplaced his tennis bag and was late for practice and was thus forced to run laps, and, worst of all, his water bottle got mixed up with Inui's latest concoction. Someone had to drag him off the court after that.

He staggered home after practice that day with a seemingly concerned Fuji at his side.

"Are you sure you're okay, Eiji?"

"I'll be fine," he gasped. "I just need some normal food to quiet my stomach." He shifted the bag on his shoulder before turning down the path that led to his front door. Fuji followed him silently.

"Tadaima," Eiji called weakly as he kicked off his shoes, "and Fuji's with me." He started towards his room, hoping to avoid his family until he could at least put his bag in his room.

"Eiji, there you are."

So much for putting his stuff in his room. "Hi Mom."

"Hurry and put your things away then come down here and meet McVey-san," the woman smiled kindly and greeted Fuji warmly as he followed his best friend. Within minutes, the two walked into the kitchen where they could hear voices.

"Eiji, Fuji," Eiji's mother motioned them over to the table. "This is McVey Kaery."

Eiji and Fuji bowed, trying to hide their surprise at the figure before them as they were introduced in turn as the youngest and his best friend. The person before them stood and returned their bows, light brown hair veiling calm and reserved green-brown eyes. The girl spoke in a quiet, yet firm voice as she greeted them.

Once released from meeting the girl, the two young men went outside where Fuji gripped his friend's shoulder a little harder than was necessary. "I thought you said the foreign exchange student was male," he remarked, his tone that of one commenting on the weather.

"I thought he-she- was," he replied, wincing slightly as he squirmed free. "I guess I was wrong."

"Yes, you were," Fuji replied, his face still calm. Eiji didn't respond and the two remained silent for a while.

"Now what?" Eiji finally asked, starting to get bored.

"Tennis?" Fuji asked, pulling a yellow-green ball out of his pocket. Eiji grinned in reply and the two went to retrieve their tennis bags.

* * *

Eiji found himself with a silent shadow behind him the next morning. McVey Kaery didn't speak as she followed him as he went to school, still tired from the night before. Eiji, for his part, had only pestered her until he realized what the problem was. Now, he talked with Fuji. When they reached the school, he turned to Kaery.

"Just go in and follow the signs to the administration offices," he told her. "I've got tennis practice so I can't come with you. Good luck and I hope you're in our class!"

Kaery nodded wearily and followed his instructions, waving over her shoulder tiredly

"I wonder what the duffel bag is for," Eiji murmured, just now noticing the large black bag tossed over the girl's shoulder.

"We'll find out later," Fuji told him. "Let's get to practice before Tezuka-buchou decides to make us run laps."

Eiji and Fuji went back to the courts and joined the rest of the team for morning practice. Running laps, stretching, matches, and competitions to keep their skills sharp progressed throughout the morning, each player working to better themselves to either remain as a Regular or to become one. The freshmen watched on as they kept equipment clean, picking up pointers and ideas from the older students.

"Eiji!"

"Got it!" The Golden Pair was in great form that day, not giving Inui Sadaharu and Kaidoh Kaoru a single game as they fought on against each other. They'd almost lost one when Kaidoh started using his Boomerang Snake, but through the acrobatics play Eiji favored, they overcame it when Eiji dove to the line with a yell of, "Hoi, hoi!" barely knocking the ball over the net for a court ball.

The excitable redhead jumped up from his position on the ground. "That was lucky! I was sure it wasn't going to clear the net, nya!" He put his arms behind his head as he smiled back at Oishi.

"That was a good move," his teammate said sincerely. "Good match, Inui, Kaidoh," he called across the net as well while he stepped up to stand next to his grinning partner. "You're getting better."

Inui and Kaidoh nodded as they went over to their water bottles.

"Oi, look at O'chibi," Eiji ordered, looking over at the only freshman Regular. "He's been trying to increase his short range accuracy and he's getting pretty good."

Indeed, Echizen Ryoma stood on another court, receiving balls served by Momoshiro Takeshi and returning them into the same six inch squared area on the right hand side of the court, twisting to get the angle right or switching hands.

"Echizen is improving," Kawamaru Takashi commented as he walked up behind the two, his racket resting against a bench next to the fence. "He's taking Momo's serves with ease."

"His arms are getting stronger," Oishi added, watching the younger boy slam another ball into the small area he'd chosen as his target. "If he continues to advance this well, he'll beat Buchou by the end of the year."

"If he continues to advance this well, he'll go pro by the end of the year," Momo replied as he came over, rubbing sweat off his face as Echizen went after a drink from the taps. "That kid just doesn't stop!"

"He should start to slow down a little within the next few weeks," Inui claimed, his trusty notebook in front of him. "He improves in spurts, usually directly before, during, and directly after tournaments. The rest of the time, he relaxes unless someone strong challenges him."

A bell rang.

"Time for class already?" Eiji demanded, whining slightly. Fuji smiled as he walked past him, heading to change for school.

When the two entered the school and went towards their class, they looked for the young girl that was staying with the Kikumaru family for the school year. They found her standing in the hallway, talking to another young man from their school, probably from their grade as well. Or rather, trying to get around the youth that was talking rather aggressively at her.

Eiji went to intervene on the situation, stepping forward with a slightly angry look on his face but stopped when Fuji's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Wait for a moment and see what happens," the perpetually smiling tennis player ordered gently, eyes closed but still able to observe somehow.

Eiji stopped his forward motion and stepped back next to his friend but remained ready to jump in if he felt he was needed at any moment.

After a few more attempts to sidestep, the young girl lifted a hand in a gesture asking for silence. She spoke quietly, too quietly for the two observers to hear, and gave a small bow to the youth in front of her, keeping a calm face. When she went to move around the person again, he caught her wrist. Her formerly calm face hardened, a slight scowl crossing her features. Eiji stepped forward, this time with Fuji at his side.

"…traveling for almost twenty-four hours and am still suffering from jetlag and sleep deprivation." Now that he was close enough, Eiji could hear her voice. It was slightly deeper than the one she'd used so far in his and Fuji's presences, more menacing. "I'm not the friendliest person when I'm tired. I suggest you let go before I loose my temper." Her free hand was moving towards her duffel bag's strap, ready to pull the bag off her shoulder and turn back to make good on her threat. She didn't need to as Fuji and Eiji came up, the former gripping her adversaries shoulder rather tightly and the latter going to her with a wide grin.

"McVey-san!" he said happily. "Come on or we'll be late for class." He slung an arm around her shoulders and gave a discreet glare over his shoulder at the young man sternly who in turn let go of the girl and was steered away by a smiling Fuji.

"Thank you, Kikumaru-sama-"

"If you're living with my family for a year or so, you should call me 'Eiji-kun,'" he interrupted good-naturedly as they stopped a short distance away, around a corner in the halls, "or 'Eiji' will work. I'd even be okay with 'Aniki' since I'm your host brother, and I guess I'm older than you..."

"Yes, Eiji-kun," she replied quietly, "but I could have handled that on my own."

Eiji's grin widened. "But that's just it," he informed her. "You don't have to. Like I said, I'm your host aniki and so I should look after you."

"But Fuji-sama-"

"Just 'Fuji' is fine, and Eiji's practically part of my family so that should make you part of it too, all things considered." Fuji caught up to them, dusting invisible dirt off his hands. "Keeping an eye out for you is the least I can do."

"Fujiko-chan, did you…" Eiji started curiously and a little warily.

Fuji chuckled. "No, I didn't hurt him but Earou probably won't bother you anymore, McVey-san."

"If I'm to call you two Eiji-kun and Fuji, then you might as well just use my first name. I was never one for titles back home either."

"Alright!" Eiji pumped a fist into the air. "Kae-chan considers us friends, nya!" He hugged her with the arm he still had around her shoulders. "Now, what class are you in?"

She handed him a paper. Fuji closed in on her other side to look while Eiji held it.

"Kaery-kun, you're in our class," he informed her. "Let's go before we're late."

The three set off down the hall, the girl between the two much taller boys on either side of her.

"Oi, Kae-chan?" Eiji asked. "What's with the duffel bag? You can't have that full of school supplies."

"I'm hoping to try out for the soccer team," she replied easily. "All my gear's in the bag."

"Soccer?" Fuji asked with a soft chuckle. "You were thrown into the wrong school. Seigaku is famous for its tennis."

"Only for the guys though," Kaery said. "Their girl's soccer team is on the rise, or so I hear. They just need a good goal keep. The rest of the team is pretty solid."

"We have a girl's soccer team?" Eiji asked.

Fuji smiled. "If you'd pay attention to more than just tennis, you'd know that."

"Nya, Fujiko-chan! Don't be so mean!"

Kaery smiled slightly as her host brother pulled her into a classroom with his arm still around her shoulders as he bantered with his best friend over her head. The school year would definitely be interesting with these two around. Yippee for entertainment!

Indeed, the day wasn't as boring as she'd thought. Eiji sat on her left with Fuji on his other side as she sat at the aisle. The redhead seemed to be a master at knowing when he could talk without getting caught and he took full advantage of it, making fun of their teacher, yammering on about nothing, or daydreaming. Once he was almost caught when asked to read out loud where someone else left off. Fuji, however, came to his rescue, whispering the page number so that only Eiji and Kaery could hear. It was lucky that she did as well because she was called on to read next. She did her best, stumbling over some of the barely familiar kenji.

When lunch rolled around, Eiji practically dragged her out of the room in his excitement to go outside. Good thing she'd grabbed her duffel bag which contained her lunch. Eiji had his in hand and she found herself outside with him under a tree on the grounds. Fuji soon joined them with his own bento box.

Kaery listened to the two young men as she carefully tasted all her food, unsure of what some of it was. Fortunately, it all tasted good. Fuji noticed her carefulness with her food.

"Kaery-kun, would you like to try some of mine?" he inquired, holding out his own box with his usual smile.

"Thanks Fuji," she replied and took some of his food in her chopsticks and popped it into her own mouth.

"Kae-chan don't-" Eiji started, but it was too late. She was already chewing the food Fuji had offered her.

"What?" she asked once she swallowed. "That was really good." She smiled at Fuji in thanks. He nodded.

"What did she eat that didn't kill her?" Eiji demanded, eyes wide in surprise.

"Wasabi sushi," Fuji replied, popping one into his mouth.

The redhead turned to the girl. "You ate _wasabi_ and didn't choke on it?" he inquired incredulously, eyes wide in shock.

Kaery blinked at him for a moment and then realized why he was making a big deal about it. "I grew up on authentic Indian curry with my mother's special hot spices," she informed him. "You haven't had spicy food until you've had my mother's curry." She looked up at the sky, eyes clouding over in memory.

"Mmmm… Sounds good," Fuji murmured as he continued to eat.

"I'll make it some time," Kaery promised. "Then we can see who eats the stronger food."

"I look forward to it."

"Oi! Eiji!"

The group of three turned and looked across the grounds where another young man was jogging towards them.

"Oishi!" Eiji called out in return, raising a hand in greeting and waving it frantically. "Come meet Kae-chan!"

The young man stopped next to the group, he bowed to the still sitting girl who in turn leapt to her feet and bowed in return. Eiji introduced them. "This is Oishi Suichiro, my double's partner in tennis. This is McVey Kaery, the foreign exchange student staying with my family."

"Nice to meet you," Oishi said, slightly flustered.

"So what did you need, Oishi?" Fuji asked politely as he offered his bento box which the vice captain declined quickly but politely.

"I think I've figured out the problem with our formation," he told Eiji and the two were immediately engrossed in a heated discussion about tennis.

"I have no idea what they're saying," Kaery confided to Fuji quietly, after she'd sat back down. She stretched her legs out in front of her and proceeded to touch her toes, stretching her muscles carefully.

"You'll learn soon enough," Fuji replied as he watched her, semiconsciously noting how flexible she was.

"How long have you been playing tennis?" she asked pulling one foot back and touching the other in a hurdler's stretch.

"Since I was little," Fuji told her. "I'm not really sure how old I was when I started. How long have you been playing soccer?"

"Since I was able to walk," she said with a grin. "My family all played baseball but I've always had to be strange so I took up soccer. I've been a goal keep since I was seven though. I was a left offensive wing before than."

"I'm sorry," he apologized a little sheepishly. "I'm not very familiar with soccer. What's a left offensive wing?"

"The outside halfback or midfielder on the left side of the pitch. I still play it occasionally but only when we're really far ahead."

"Pitch is another word for 'field?'"

"Yes, sorry. I'm from Ireland originally and I mix up the words other countries use. It took me forever to get used to saying 'soccer' instead of 'football.'"

"Eiji said you were from America."

"For only about a year. My father got transferred so we moved there. I heard about the foreign exchange program last year and, well, here I am."

A bell rang and again the group found themselves trooping into the school, this time with Oishi at their side, still talking with Eiji about some formation or other. When they parted ways, he made a point to bid the new girl farewell.

* * *

Vannen: Well, that's the first chapter. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Well, there's a way to tell me. Just click on the little button in the bottom left corner of your screen and leave me a review please! I'm open to suggestions, but not particularly flames. I like ideas. Please feel free to leave some! Thank you all! 


	2. The Teams

Vannen: I'm lazy, I know. Thanks to those that reviewed. Sorry I've been taking so long. I actually have a lot typed for this already, I just keep getting sidetracked in my uploading so here's a chapter that's a little longer than the rest. Enjoy all!

Disclaimer: Yeah... Don't own Prince of Tennis... Never will...

Chapter 2

The Team 

After school, Kaery waved to Eiji and Fuji as she headed for the soccer fields on the far side of the school.

"Good luck!" Eiji called to her, hugging her excitedly before he dashed off with Fuji to tennis practice. They'd meet up after practices that day.

Kaery took a deep breath after she'd changed into some practice clothes, wearing shorts under her long pants and a t-shirt under the long sleeved shirt with padding in the arms. A pair of thick gloves rested in her hands as she approached the coach, her cleats slung over her shoulder, a pair of flipflops on her feet.

"Excuse me," she said quietly. "I'm a new student here and I'd like to try out, if that's possible at all."

The coach didn't even look at her as he yelled instructions for the warm up. "What position do you play?" he demanded after a moment.

"Goal keep," she replied, thinking it would be obvious if he'd look at her, "and a little left wing."

The coach finally spared a glance at her. "Get your cleats on and warm up. We'll give you a trial. If you're good enough, we'll consider letting you practice with us."

"Letting you practice with us," he'd said. Not, "Letting you play in the games." Not, "Letting you join the team." Slight anger surfaced in Kaery's chest. She tugged on her cleats quickly as she stood next to him and placed her gloves with her flipflops. She was soon running along with the rest of the team and stretching. She received a few strange looks.

"Who are you?" one girl asked curiously, no animosity in her voice. Kaery stayed focused on her stretching, not even looking at the girl as she spoke.

"McVey Kaery," she replied and added, knowing the next question. "I'm looking to join the team."

"Keeper?"

"Obviously."

"Of course," the girl laughed slightly to herself. "I'm Kamio Taika, left defense." She extended a hand. Kaery took it, finally looking up. The girl was light skinned for a full-blooded Japanese and black haired, a slight smirk rested on her face, giving her a slightly catlike look. Grey eyes seemed to stay perpetually wide. "New student?"

"Foreign exchange program."

"Sweet. English by your accent, right?"

"Close enough originally, most recently from America."

Taika nodded, shifting her position to stretch a different part of her legs.

"Gather around!" the coach called, still on the sidelines. All the girls jumped to their feet and jogged over, Kaery staying off to the side slightly while stretching her arms. "Listen up," he ordered. "We've got a girl looking to join us as a keeper. We'll be testing her for the practice. Take as many shots as you can. As a warm up, we'll take penalty shots."

Kaery grabbed her gloves and walked over to the goal, everyone else going after balls. The coach walked next to her, drilling her with questions of her experience. "Who was your last coach?"

"Goal Keep or full team?"

"Keeper."

"Shiapush Ali," she replied, naming a fairly well known coach from the western United States. She received a wide-eyed response.

"He doesn't coach children," the coach accused. "Nothing below college level at least."

Kaery shook her head slightly, knowing the disbelief she was getting was common. "Friend of the family," she told him. "He and my father went to high school together." She stepped up to the goal line and tugged her gloves on, securing them tightly.

The coach stepped back and waved the first girl forward. "Introduce yourself and tell your position before or after your shot. Wait for the whistle to shoot."

"Yes sir."

The girl that stepped to the line bowed slightly to Kaery who bowed back before bouncing on her toes. She spread her arms wide and leaned forward, making herself look larger than she was. The shot came to the right, about waist height. Kaery dove and caught the ball in her hands, instantly curling up around it as she hit the ground.

The other girl grinned slightly in reply. "Kana," she said simply as introduction. "Center midfield. I'm not much for penalty shots."

Kaery nodded and tossed the ball back to the girl after standing again. She waited for the next opponent. She caught the shot aimed to her left at about the same height. Three more girls shot and she caught them all.

Taika stepped to the line and placed the ball down firmly on the ground, not something normal players did. Usually, they'd be as gentle as possible, keeping the ball up away from solid earth as best they could. Once the ball was set, she took two or three steps back and waited for the whistle. When it came, the shot was high and to the left corner. Kaery jumped, ready to catch it but fell just short of closing both her hands on it. It slipped past her fingertips, deflecting and hitting the pole before sliding along the side of the net.

"One miss," the coach drawled from off to the side. "You sure you trained under Shiapush?"

"He always taught me that I should catch every ball in practice so I had better reach during games for fisting them out." Kaery responded evenly, taking up her position again and waiting for the next shot. This went on for a while, Kaery only missing four or five other shots out of the club of sixty odd girls. A real practice started then, and Kaery joined in, taking off the longer, warmer clothing so she was in her shorts and short sleeved shirt. She joined in on the ball handling drills, the running, and everything else. When the practice match started, she was placed back in goal in her long clothing. Now, she was in her element and stopped everything coming her way. Only one of the two captains of the team, a girl by the name of Maki Aya, got the ball past her.

"McVey-san, you're pretty good," one of the girls told her as they sat around the field, taking off cleats and putting on flipflops to head back into the school and change.

"I agree," Taika said easily, leaning back on her elbows. "You should definitely be put in the running for the Keeper for the next tournament."

"I hear Saigaku has a different way of choosing their teams. Care to explain it?" Kaery asked.

"We have matches on skills between tournaments. It's a little unorthodox, but it's basic skills. Whoever's best, gets it. Granted, a lot of it goes into how well you mesh with the team, but I don't see you having a problem with that. You seemed to know the best spots to place the ball for most players and you're picking up on names quickly enough."

"When's the next time this'll happen?"

"Tomorrow."

"NANI?!"

Taika laughed and stood. "Calm down. You'll be alright. First you have to make it into the matches. Coach and the buchous decide that. It's not often new students get put on the list, although, if I had my say, you'd be in them in a heartbeat."

Kaery nodded, breathing a slight sigh of relief as they walked back to the school and into the girl's locker room. She pulled out her watch and almost choked on the water she was drinking.

"5:20?" she demanded loudly. "I'm late!" She changed quickly and ran to the front of the school, waving to the team as she left.

"Where you been Kae-chan?" Eiji demanded as he jumped off the wall at the front of the school.

"Sorry," she panted slightly. "I was talking to one of the girls about how the team works."

"They hold matches, like the tennis club, ne?" Fuji looked up from the book he was reading as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, if I understand it correctly," Kaery replied, trying to stop her hammering heart. Fuji had _scared_ her, dang it! Why didn't he make any noise?

"When's the next match?" Eiji asked.

"Tomorrow," Kaery told him with a yawn. "I won't be in it though."

"Why not?"

"New students aren't often selected for it. Anyway, let's go home so I can change. I'm not too fond of this skirt." She made a face.

The group started their walk home, Eiji and Fuji providing most of the conversation. Kaery walked between them, occasionally pulling out a square candy, unwrapping it and eating it. Periodically, she'd offer one to the guys each who would accept.

"What are these things anyway?" Fuji asked, scrutinizing a brightly colored square of chewy candy before putting it into his mouth and chewing, wondering if the interior of his mouth would turn blue from it.

"American candy," Kaery replied. "They're called 'Starburst.'"

"You can only get them in America?" Eiji demanded. "Darn it, they're really good." He took the one she offered him.

"I know," she replied sullenly. "That's why I asked my mom to send me a bag every month or so."

"You'll share them, right Kae-chan?" Eiji asked, directing large, blue, puppy-dog eyes at her with a pout on his lips.

"Fine," she relented with a sigh, "but only because you're my host aniki." She smiled as Eiji started bouncing around in excitement and happiness. She turned, only to find Fuji watching her with his usual closed eyes. How did he walk without running into things anyway? "Yes, I'll share them with you too Fuji, but only because you're my host aniki's best friend."

Fuji's smile returned instantly, as if it had never been gone in the first place. "Thank you, Kaery-kun."

"No worries," she replied, taking the bag off her shoulder and tossing it a few yards in front of them. She took a skipping step forward before the two young men could question her, and did a cartwheel.

"Looks like fun!" Eiji mirrored her actions, smiling widely. They turned back to Fuji.

"Come on," Kaery ordered, waving a hand at him.

"I'm not as flexible as Eiji," he protested, hands up in defense.

"Cartwheels don't take flexibility," she admonished. "Toss us your bag," he did so, "and give it a try."

Fuji didn't move. Kaery and Eiji exchanged amused glances before the girl went back to him. "It's easy," she told him. "Watch, leading foot forward, hands down, feet up, feet down, and stand upright. You don't need a fast start. Stationary starts are easier and just as effective." She did another cartwheel as demonstration. Fuji still hesitated.

"Come on, Tensai," Eiji teased. "A cartwheel isn't going to stop you, is it?"

That decided the youth. He took up the stance Kaery had shown him and copied her movements. He stood upright and went to Eiji. Silently, he took his tennis bag from his friend.

"Good job, Fujiko-chan," Eiji congratulated him happily, ignoring his friend's silence as usual, a black duffel bag over his shoulder. Kaery cart-wheeled past them, smiling as she enjoyed her fun. Good thing she wore shorts under her school uniform or things could have gotten really embarrassing that first day. "We'll make an acrobat out of you yet."

"Keep telling yourself that," Fuji replied easily, used to the friendly banter from Eiji. "Kaery-kun? You were practically dragging your feet earlier. Why do you have so much energy all of the sudden?"

"Don't know," she replied, walking on the wall next to them on her hands. "I just do." She watched him out of the corner of her eye. She laughed quietly. "The world is so much more fun to look at upside down," she explained when they both looked at her.

"Tsa, Fuji?" she asked and let her feet drop to ground level, half flipping off the wall in a dismount.

"Yes, Kaery-kun?"

"Why are your eyes always closed?"

Fuji turned to the side. "This is my house," he stated. "I'll see you both tomorrow." He went inside.

Eiji sighed as Kaery blinked in confusion. "Don't worry about it, Kae-chan. He's never answered that question, not even to me and I'm his best friend. Let's go home." 

* * *

When Eiji and Fuji met up with Kaery the next morning after their tennis practice and her soccer practice, they couldn't help but notice her change in mannerisms and stance from what it had been before school. She'd been calm and perfectly happy with plenty of energy, finally having gotten enough sleep to function properly. As the two young men entered the classroom they stopped mid conversation to stare down at the young woman. All they could see was the back of her head and her back, her shoulders slumped as she rested the side of her face on the desk.

"Kae-chan!" Eiji called in alarm as he went over to her desk. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied and lifted her head, showing tired eyes.

"Are you sure?" Fuji demanded. "You look like you've just had a pretty big shock and a lot of stress dumped on you."

"I made the match list," Kaery told them quietly.

"That's great!" Eiji cheered. "Why are you so upset?"

Kaery looked up at him. "I had about thirty seconds worth of warning before I was put into an accuracy match against a Regular on the team. I wasn't exactly mentally prepared."

"How'd you do?" Fuji asked.

"Lost by two shots in accuracy and in ball control but beat her in strength, speed, judgment on the ball, and flexibility. However, since she's a midfielder, she'll probably beat me in the stamina test this afternoon, along with every other member on the team."

"Your stamina can't be _that_ bad," Eiji told her.

"Goal keeps aren't known for their stamina. I can barely make a twelve minute mile and half," Kaery replied as her head thumped back onto the desk. "Once that nightmare's over, I'll have four more matches, _plus_ the matches against the four other potential goal keeps and a practice game. All this, today and possibly tomorrow as well."

"Nyah, that's harsh!"

"That's soccer."

"That's a large stamina test," Fuji murmured, one finger along the side of this face in thought. "It sounds like it's going to last much longer than regular club activities."

"We were told to expect to be here until at least eight tonight. Go ahead and go home without me after tennis. I'll catch up after the matches."

Eiji and Fuji shared a quick glance, communicating silently. About to reply, Eiji was interrupted by the bell, then the teacher. They went to their desks. 

* * *

Tennis practice that afternoon didn't go all that well. It was easy to see that Eiji and Fuji were preoccupied. When Oishi scored, and thus took the fourth straight game in the practice match against his double's partner, he went over to his friend.

"Eiji, is something wrong?" he asked, stopping the acrobat as they changed courts. "You don't seem like your usual self."

"Just thinking," he replied absently. Oishi waited for him to elaborate, knowing he would. "Kae-chan is going through matches with the soccer team today, trying to make a Regular spot. I'm just wondering how she's doing." He looked towards the far end of the school.

"You mean that girl that was with you and Fuji-senpai today is living with you?" Momoshiro asked curiously as he approached, Echizen right behind him.

"Yes. Her name is McVey Kaery," Fuji said, coming forward with Kaidoh, Inui, and Kawamura. "She was really worried about the stamina test today."

"McVey Kaery," Inui commented, pulling out his trusty green notebook. "Exchange student from America, one hundred, fifty-nine centimeters tall, weighs forty-six kilograms, goal keep with an unorthodox style, also a left offensive wing, studied under one Shiapush Ali, favorite color is dark red, enjoys spicy foods, reading, and music, birthday is-" his lips quirked up in a slight smile, "March sixteenth on the Ides of March." He snapped the book shut before Eiji could get a look at its contents.

"The Ides of March?" Kawamura asked. "What is that?"

"It's the day before Saint Patrick's Day and is considered to be unlucky," Inui replied.

"Unlucky!" Eiji exclaimed in alarm as he latched onto Fuji in a hug. "Kae-chan's not unlucky!"

"Do you have information on the entire school in that thing?" Echizen grumbled.

"Basic data only."

"What do you mean 'an unorthodox style?'" Fuji inquired.

"She takes moves from other sports and other players and adapts them to be used in soccer as a goal keep or occasionally as an offensive wing. She's considered to be a soccer prodigy in the United States."

"Sounds like you have competition, Fuji-senpai," Echizen said.

"Just as long as she's a soccer prodigy and not a tennis prodigy, we're alright," Fuji replied casually, not really concerned.

"Well, practice is over," Oishi remarked, "at least it should be. As soon as Ryuzazki-sensei and Tezuka-buchou let us go, why don't we go see how Kaery-san is doing?"

Before anyone could reply, Ryuzaki-sensei called the team over, gave them a small lecture with some advice, and let them go. The regulars quickly changed and went over to the soccer fields, minus Tezuka. No one was there. Instead, the group was able to see around sixty girls at the side of the nearby track. They went over to see what the commotion was about.

Four girls jogged around the track in a fairly small group, sweat draining down their faces.

"It's Kae-chan!" Eiji cried as the four neared.

"I thought her stamina wasn't very high," Fuji remarked. "She's made it to the final four and is second in the group."

"Ii data." Inui pulled out a fresh notebook, this one tan in color.

"Come on, Kae-chan! Keep it up!" Eiji yelled as she came around the curve of the track. Her eyes flickered over to him. She blinked in surprise, smiled and waved as she went past. The rest of the tennis Regulars cheered as well as the four girls continued around the track.

The coach checked his watch and talked to the assistant coach standing next to him before calling out, "Two more minutes!" Instantly, the four girls picked up the pace to see who could get the farthest in the least amount of time.

As they neared their coach and the rest of the team, the leading girl tripped, tumbling heavily to the ground and forcing Kaery to jump over her. As the other two girls went around the fallen runner, Kaery slid to a stop, feet scraping along the track. She turned back to the girl.

"McVey! Keep running!"

She ignored the order with nothing more than a shake of her head and helped the girl up. "Come on," she coaxed and pulled the girl's arm over her shoulder and helping her stand. "Let's get you back on the grass." She helped the girl over to the rest of the team where someone came over with a first aid kit before taking off at a full sprint, trying to catch up to the girls on the other side of the track before time let out. Sweat drained down her face and her breathing became more pronounced as he chest heaved in her renewed haste.

"She just argued with a coach," Kawamura said in slight alarm.

"That'll be points against her," Momo added.

"But it was in concern for a teammate," Oishi argued.

"Ii data…"

Kaery didn't have the chance to catch up before the whistle blew. "Ten minute break," the coach informed the girls as he headed over to the soccer field with the vast majority of the team following.

"Eiji-kun, Fuji," Kaery greeted as she went over to the side of the track where they stood. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to cheer you on," Eiji said, "and to introduce the rest of the tennis Regulars to you. Well, all of us except Buchou."

Eiji then proceeded with the introductions. "This is Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi-"

"Call me Momo-chan."

"You've met Oishi, and Fuji. He's Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, you'd better know who I am, and last, but definitely not least, O'chibi!"

"'O'chibi?'" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Echizen Ryoma," the shortest Regular corrected, pulling his baseball cap down further over his eyes.

Kaery bowed to the group. "It's nice to meet you all," she said.

"Kaery-kun," Fuji interrupted, "you did a lot better than you expected it seems."

"Yeah," she replied while scratching the back of her head. "It's like it's easier to breathe here."

"For you, it is," Inui replied.

"He's a data specialist," Eiji told Kaery quietly in order to explain.

Inui continued. "Here in Tokyo, you're a little over one-thousand, four hundred meters lower than your home town."

"Really?" she asked. Inui nodded. "I didn't know that. It would explain the easy breathing though." She glanced around. "I better get back to the pitch before I'm late and get in trouble," she told them.

"I'll stay and cheer for you," Eiji told her. Fuji nodded agreement.

"This will be a good chance to get data," Inui remarked absently as he scribbled in his tan notebook that now had the words "girl's soccer data" written across it. Soon, the entire group had decided to stay, sitting on the bleachers at the edge of the field. Kaery returned to the team. An hour and a half of skills matches later, the coach called the girls over.

"Everyone but those looking to be Keepers, Kamio, and Maki may go. We'll be choosing our two Keepers tonight."

* * *

Vannen: And there we go. I know, a rather boring chapter. We'll see how the next one goes though. I'm hoping to throw in some more humor but it'll take a bit of rewriting to do. Oh well. It'll be worth it. Now, there's this little button down in the bottom left corner of your screen (I think) that says review. Please obey the little button! Thanks all and have a good one! 


	3. The Announcement

Vannen: Well, it's been a while but here's the next chapter. Enjoy all!

Disclaimer: Still don't own, unfortunately.

Chapter 3

The Announcements

Two girls flanked the coaches, facing the other five. "Unlike the rest of the team, two of you will be told you're on the team after tonight's testing. However, you may _not_ tell the others. One of the two of you will become a captain for the team as well. Our reserve keeper will be decided tomorrow as they will also be part of the field team. You will find out which one of you is tomorrow after we've made the decisions on the entire team."

"Yes sir!" the five chorused loudly.

"Kamio, Maki." The two girls next to the coaches turned towards the head coach. "Start testing them. We'll observe."

"Got it," Kamio replied easily. Maki nodded a dark brown head of hair in assent to the girl's words. Kaery scrutinized the first girl, a little miffed that she hadn't realized Kamio was the other captain. Then again, with the way she'd spoken the day before, who would have guessed?

"You'll first go through a series of one-on-one matches with all of us, then two-on-ones with as many combinations as possible. Penalty kicks will follow, corners as well, and finally we'll test your range on throws, goal kicks, long kicks, and passes. Accuracy will be a factor in all tests, as well as judgment on the ball."

"Saichi, you're up first," Kamio ordered. "The rest of you, line up at the half-line with a ball. We'll get started."

So it began. Kamio demonstrated, dribbling the ball down the field at her favorite angle until she got into the eighteen-yard area around the goal known as the goal box; the area where a keeper could use their hands. The Keeper being tested Saichi approached warily and tried to keep the ball from the back of the net as Kamio tried to score. The offensive player got past and scored with a quick shot before the keeper could fall on the ball.

"You don't suppose that Kamio girl is related to Kamio Akira from Fudomine, do you?" Momo asked, studying the girl closely as she moved. "She moves in kind of the same way, kind of to a beat."

"His sister," Inui replied. "Fudomine isn't known for girl's soccer and she wanted a good team so she came here. She's been to all of Kamio's matches however and supports him fully."

"There goes Kae-chan," Eiji exclaimed jumping from his seat. "Go Kae-chan!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. The other Regulars joined in on the cheering.

The girl dribbled the ball down the left side of the field, using the insides of her feet. When she reached the goal box, she continued her steady pace. The Keeper came out to guard her and narrow her field of play. When she slid, intending to tackle the ball, Kaery kicked the ball low and hard, practically stomping on the ground right when the other girl dropped. The ball arced high, only to drop scant feet from the goalie. Kaery jumped over her legs and kicked the ball into the back of the net as the other girl scrambled to get up.

"Alright! Go Kae-chan!" Eiji cried.

"How'd she do that?" Momo asked.

"Do what?" Oishi turned to him.

"Use that much force but only have the ball go a little ways. It doesn't make much sense to me."

"Backspin," Inui said.

"Backspin?" Kawamura inquired, unfamiliar with the English word.

"It's like a slice in tennis, although she added a lot of height to it," Fuji elaborated helpfully.

"Eh? A tennis move in soccer?" Echizen looked back at the field with more interest.

"Not really," Oishi replied. "The uses are different, as well as the mechanics of the shot. Soccer players that have never seen a tennis match use backspin all the time. The same thing goes for tennis players that have never seen soccer games."

The youngest tennis player shrugged and went back to trying to nap, pulling his cap down over his eyes to block the sunlight.

The group continued to watch and talk amongst themselves. When it was Kaery's turn to do something, they'd cheer for her. An hour of work later, the girls were called back over to the coaches.

"You've made the decision difficult," the head coach informed them, "but we've finally decided on our two Keepers. Ikarazu Nazomi and McVey Kaery, congratulations, you're the two Regular Keepers. We'll see all of you tomorrow morning for the practice game before school."

"Yes sir! Thank you!" the girls chorused before going to retrieve their equipment on the sidelines and the coaches left.

When Kaery had sat down to pull off her cleats and put on her flipflops, she found herself surrounded by tennis Regulars.

"Well?" Eiji inquired. "How'd you do?" None of the others could hear the coach's words from earlier. The girl looked up at the expectant faces before going back to what she'd been doing, ignoring the impatient fidgeting of the boys around her. Finally, she stood up and stretched.

"I'm one of the…" she trailed off into a wide yawn.

"Come on already!" Momo cried in exasperation.

Kaery grinned to herself before replying nonchalantly, as if it didn't really matter, "I'm one of the new Regulars on the girl's soccer team," she said. "I'll be one of the two Goal Keeps."

"Good job, Kae-chan!" Eiji grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Any of you repeat that before the official announcement of the team tomorrow afternoon and I'll have to personally hunt you down and maim you in the most horrific way I can think of," she growled.

"But we need to celebrate," Eiji whined.

"Celebrating can wait until tomorrow afternoon," she told him. "It's going to have to wait, in fact. I have homework that needs to be done before classes in the morning."

Eiji let her go. "You're on your own," he told her quickly.

"Thought so," she replied and picked up her bag, slinging it easily over her shoulder. "I'm going to go change."

"We'll meet you at the front gate," Fuji said. Kaery waived over her shoulder, not turning back to look at them.

When she entered the locker room, Kamio Taika was just packing the last of her practice clothes into her bag. The rest of the girls had already left. "See you tomorrow morning, Keeper," she said with a grin and a comical waive before leaving. Kaery returned it with normal one of her own.

Now alone, Kaery took a quick shower to rid her form of the day's sweat and changed into her school uniform. As she folded and packed her clothes into her bag, she realized something rather important. She'd left her backpack with all her homework in it inside her locker. Grumbling under her breath, she delved into the school, scuffing the toes of her shoes on the floor as she walked.

Her locker was jammed, refusing to open to her demanding complaints and efforts to open it.

"Curse you stupid thing! Open!" she growled, punching it.

"Here," an arm went past her, hitting the locker in a particular rhythm. It swung open, almost meekly.

"Thanks," she replied and grabbed the bag she needed before turning. "You're going to need to show me how to do that." She smiled up at the young man with brown hair that stood behind her. "McVey Kaery," she introduced herself, bowing slightly in a greeting, "senior."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," he replied evenly, his dark eyes as expressionless as the rest of his face, "same." He returned her bow with one of his own.

Kaery kicked the locker shut behind her before heading to the front doors of the school, the young man next to her. Once outside, she was greeted by a curious tennis team.

"You know Tezuka-buchou?" Echizen asked.

"I just met him," Kaery replied. The team's eyes turned to their captain. Kaery replied for him. "My locker was jammed. He opened it for me."

"Thanks for taking care of Kae-chan for me," Eiji said happily, throwing an arm around the smaller girl. Tezuka's eyebrow rose. "She's the foreign exchange student staying with my family," he elaborated.

"Poor girl," Fuji muttered halfheartedly and was all innocent smiles when Eiji turned on him.

"Anyway, we better get going," Eiji said. "Mom's probably got dinner ready for us and is wondering where we are."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Momo called as he headed off in another direction with Echizen at his side.

Eiji, Fuji, and Kaery turned down another road a few minutes later, waving to their classmates as they went. When Fuji left them, Eiji turned to Kaery.

"We'll have to do something fun tonight," he told her. "How much homework do you have?"

"Just some calculus," she told him, resituating the bag on her shoulder. Her stomach growled. "Can we worry about celebrating later?" she demanded as they turned onto the little sidewalk heading to Eiji's front door. "I want to get some food."

Two hours after dinner, Eiji knocked on Kaery's door and didn't receive an answer. Shrugging, he opened her door a little and peeked inside, wondering if she'd fallen asleep. His mouth dropped open when he saw her.

Kaery stood precariously balanced on one foot. She held the other behind her in a graceful arch with her left hand while her right hand gestured smoothly in front of her as she bent with her torso almost parallel with the floor. The soft sounds of some classical music came from her stereo as she slowly changed her position, bringing her leg down and turning into a small spin on the tips of her toes.

Eiji continued watching her. He remained silent, waiting for her to finish. When she did, he stepped into her room and set two bowls he carried on her bookshelf so he could clap his appreciation.

"Nani?!" Kaery spun, eyes wide. She saw Eiji and blushed slightly, averting her eyes in embarrassment.

"Nya, Kae-chan! You're so cute! How long have you been taking dance lessons?"

"Only a few years," she replied. "It's to help with my balance," she added quickly.

"You're really good," Eiji complimented and picked up the bowls again. "Want some ice cream?" he asked.

"Eiji-kun, I don't know what I'd do without you," she told him accepting the food gratefully and hugging him with one arm.

"Go without sugar," he replied solemnly before shoving his spoon into his mouth.

"And I would suffer greatly without it," she agreed solemnly. "Thanks Eiji-kun."

He flapped a hand at her, telling her not to worry. He swallowed his ice cream. "How are you liking it here?" he asked.

"It's great. I love Japan."

Eiji pouted at her. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," she told him with a small smirk. She paused, thinking and eating more ice cream. "Let's see… I'm on a soccer team in my favorite position, I made friends my first day, I understand pretty much everything said to me, and my host family doesn't let me go hungry. Yeah, all is good. Besides, I get to piss off the majority of the girls in our school, which is always fun!" She snickered evilly.

"How are you going to do that?"

She smiled at him. "My host aniki is on the famous Seigaku Tennis team as one of the regulars, thus giving me instant hangout rights. Every girl in the school seems to want to be around you guys and will now hate my guts."

Eiji blinked at her for a moment and then started laughing. "That would piss them off," he agreed chuckling. "So which of us are _you_ going to chase?" he asked, all innocent curiosity.

"Eiji, I love you to death, but, where I live with you, I'm not allowed to shag you," she informed him while shaking her head in mock sorrow.

"Oh, how it hurts me to hear you say that, although I'm not entirely positive what 'shag' means but I think I get the idea."

"I know," she agreed, solemnly, "and it pains me so to have to say it." She sniffed dramatically and drew one finger from the corner of her eye down to her chin. "Ah, tears."

Eiji grinned and whacked her shoulder gently with the back of his hand. "Nutcase."

"Someone's got to be." She continued eating her ice cream. She soon got up from where she sat on her floor across from Eiji and went to her stereo. She fiddled with it for a moment, switching CDs. When she sat down again, some sort of rock started.

"What's this?" Eiji asked, listening to the English lyrics and trying to translate them.

"Gothic rock," Kaery told him with a grin. "I heard about this singer right before I came and a friend gave me four of her CDs as a going away gift."

"Who is it?"

"Emilie Autumn. She does a few different styles of music, not just gothic. I like her voice and the celtic undertone she puts into some of her music."

"Emilie Autumn," Eiji repeated, completely slaughtering the correct pronunciation of the singer's name. Kaery grinned and laughed slightly. The young man just smiled in return. "Interesting music choice," he murmured after a moment, "from classical to gothic rock. Is there a style you don't like?"

"I'm not exactly fond of country or polka," she replied solemnly. "Rap isn't that high on my list either. I did get into a lot of Japanese rock and pop before I came, although I'm definitely not an expert. I only know a few artists here and there and very few songs."

"We'll get you caught up," Eiji said. He took a moment to look around the room and saw a set of pictures propped up on the top of the dresser. "That your family?" he asked, jerking a thumb at the images.

"And some friends," she replied and watched Eiji as he went over to them. As he picked them up, she explained them. "That's my parents and me on our first trip to the United States."

"How old were you?" he asked, grinning at the little girl with short brown hair.

"Seven?" she guessed, thinking back. "Something like that."

"Kawaii!" He set the picture aside carefully and picked up another. "This one?" he asked.

Kaery smiled sadly at the picture. "That's Jonathan," she told him. "He was my first friend and practically my brother. We were thirteen there, that's behind his house in the little town in Ireland that we lived in. We planted that tree together."

Knowing a sorrow when he heard one, Eiji set the picture down and moved onto another where the youth Jonathan didn't appear. He picked up another of her parents and held it so she could see it and she explained. Soon, they had gone through most of the pictures and Eiji went back to scanning the rest of her room.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, "more pillows, more blankets, a more comfortable chair, any clothes?"

Kaery smiled and stood to give Eiji a hug. "You've made me so welcome," she murmured, "how could I want anything more?"

Taken by surprise, Eiji just stood there for a moment before hugging her back. After a second, he pulled away. "Oi, I thought you said you couldn't- what was the word?- _shag_ me."

She let go with a laugh. "Sorry," she said. "Fairly typical American reaction." She rubbed at her eyes. "I'd better finish my calculus," she said looking at the open book on her desk.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and Eiji went and got a second chair so he could sit next to her while he assisted her with her homework. The two empty bowls remained on the desk until the young man left and the foreign exchange student crawled into her bed, enjoying the different feel of the futon.

* * *

The next afternoon, Kaery stood amongst the other girls in the soccer club, waiting for the final results to be announced. She knew her position on the field and only wondered if she'd be allowed to play as a midfielder as well as a goal keep. The team was announced, the girls making it celebrating in their own way, some sighing in relief, others jumping for joy, and a few giving a confident smile. Those that didn't make it reacted in different ways.

"… and McVey Kaery."

The girl looked up, wondering what had just been announced. She could have sworn that the coaches had been announcing the three team captains. She blinked in alarm as the girls around her congratulated her.

"Sorry, what?" she inquired, confused as the team dismissed for the day.

"You're the third captain," Kamio said from next to her.

"I don't understand," Kaery replied. "I just came here what, two days ago? I don't know everyone and my abilities aren't known. How could I be a captain when you don't even know if I can lead?"

Kamio rolled her eyes. "We've played three practice games with you in the goal. We always have one of the keepers as a captain. Aya-chan and I agree. Out of the three of you keepers, you've got the best head for the job of captain. We've watched you working with the defense. You've got a strong voice that carries across the field so even the forwards can hear you, you don't get angry easily, and you direct those around you with precision. You're a good choice for captain."

Maki, standing next to Kamio nodded her head in agreement. "You're strong," she said. "We need that on the team."

Kaery looked at the two captains, still trying to understand. "How do you know I won't choke during a real game?" she demanded.

Kamio grinned sheepishly. "The coaches managed to contact your last coach, Shiapush Ali. He e-mailed clips of your games, your stats, and his general opinion to them last night. The only problem they have with you is that you make some really hazardous moves. Apparently, they think you shouldn't have a nose at this point."

Kaery grinned sheepishly, trying to think of an appropriate reply.

"Don't worry about it," Kamio continued. "We'll help you learn the ropes." She slung an arm around Kaery and Maki each.

"And here I thought my time in Japan would be relaxing," Kaery thought while shaking her head in dismay. "This is going to be more interesting than I thought." She allowed Kamio to pull her into the building and to the locker room where they changed into their school uniforms before going to their afternoon classes.

* * *

In class, Fuji and Eiji converged on Kaery.

"Way to go Kae-chan!" Eiji congratulated her, ruffling her already messy hair. She looked up in confusion. "On your captainship," he explained as if it were obvious.

"You _heard_?" she demanded. "I only did about ten minutes ago!"

"Word travels fast," Fuji told her kindly. "Well done."

"Ah… Thanks guys." She scratched the top of her head, still confused. To herself, she muttered, "I thought word traveled fast in small Irish towns but they're nothing compared to Japanese high schools."

"McVey-san, we need you for a second if you can spare it."

The three looked towards where Maki and Kamio stood in the doorway of the classroom.

Stiffly, Kaery stood and went over, cringing slightly as Fuji and Eiji flanked her like bodyguards. She was tempted to turn around and see if they had dawned dark suits and sunglasses and somehow placed a white cord around the back of one ear with a bud shoved deep into their ear, but shook her head at the thought.

"What's up?" she asked once she reached the two girls who eyed her two friends in apprehension.

"We forgot to tell you. There's not practice this afternoon but we need to talk to you about distributing the duties amongst us," Kamio explained.

Kaery sighed. "Where do you want to meet?"

"The front doors," Maki said. Her gaze kept flickering to the two young men.

Finally, Kamio asked, "Are you two her bodyguards or something?"

Resisting the urge to laugh at the fact she'd gotten the same impression, Kaery introduced them. "This is Kikumaru Eiji, my host brother, and his friend Fuji Syuusuke."

Kamio and Maki exchanged glances. "The tennis regulars?" Kamio finally asked. "Half of the Golden Pair and the tensai?"

Eiji looked at Fuji. "Wow, someone that doesn't know us on sight and two girls no less. This is a different experience," the tensai murmured.

Eiji grinned wider than usual. "This is great!" He reached out and grabbed both Maki and Aya in a hug with one arm each. "We're not being glomped by fan girls!"

"Instead, we're being glomped," Maki drawled in a slightly strangled voice. Eiji let them go and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

He took a moment to scrutinize the two girls. "You're definitely Kamio's imouto," he said as he tugged on the lock of hair covering Taika's left eye.

"And you have too much energy for your own good, just as Aniki said." She swatted at his hand.

"There's no such thing as too much energy."

"You people are strange," Maki interrupted. "We'll see you after school McVey-san." She waved and disappeared down the hall, Kamio following with a cheerful grin on her face.

"I like them," Eiji said. "They don't treat us like celebrities like the rest of the female population of the school."

"I think they're a little annoyed that you guys get so much attention compared to the soccer team," Kaery muttered.

"And that Maki is kind of cute," Eiji continued, not having heard the transfer student.

"She's the most vocal about the attention given to the tennis team. Be careful of her or she might take it out on you personally."

* * *

Vannen: Well, I hope you all enjoyed. I do love reviews so feel free to leave me one. Have a good one all!


	4. The Responsibilities

Vannen: Well, I know it's been a long time. I hope I still have some readers out there for this story. I apologize for taking so long. College is a pain but I'm down to my last semester! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Responsibilities

Kaery met her two fellow captains at the front doors after school ended, waiving at Eiji and Fuji as they continued down the hallway. She followed the two girls to an office on the second floor where their head coach waited.

"Good, you're here," he murmured, putting down his pen. "Have you decided how you want to distribute your duties?" he asked.

"We've got an idea," Kamio replied, "but nothing's final. Maki and I wanted to run it past McVey before we decided."

"Good. Now, this year, I expect the three of you to lead the team in warm-ups for games, through practices, and obviously during games. I will supervise and give ideas when I feel it necessary and when you ask for them. The assistant coach and I will work together to make a training menu for you but we expect you to do the same for the girls under you." He paused and rifled through a few papers on his desk until he came to three rather thick booklets. He handed them over. "Here's the roster and general information on the girls. Good luck and come to me if you need anything."

"Thanks Coach," Kamio said with a grin and turned to the two at her sides. "Let's get to work." The three girls bowed to their coach and went outside, heading for the bleachers around the track. It was too nice a day to remain indoors.

"This is going to be a lot of work, isn't it?" Kaery demanded as she set her bag next to her.

"It's not so bad," Maki murmured.

"We work together so that one of us doesn't have all the duties." Kamio reached into her bag and pulled out a paper and handed it to Kaery. "This is our idea on duty distribution so far," she told her. "What do you think?"

Kaery looked it over, noting that they wanted to put her in charge of choosing positions for games, defensive style, the training menu for the defensive line, and one team party. Kamio Taika would have the midfielder's training and their line under her care, over all strategy for the games, and one team party. Maki Aya would take care of the offensive line, warm-up for the games, and one team party. Any other duties that came up as the season progressed would be distributed accordingly. She blinked at the list. Put in those terms, it didn't sound too bad.

"We try to watch the opposing teams the week before we play them, to get an idea on how to go against them. We'll give you a copy of the schedule when we get it," Kamio continued.

"Works for me," she said. "What style of defense have you used for past years?" she asked.

"We've done diamond defense for the last two years but some of us know line as well and a few of the girls were trained in man-to-man," Kamio said. "All the information on their styles is on the roster Coach gave us."

"Sweet," Kaery replied. "What else do we need to go over?"

"You don't have any objections?" Maki asked.

"Well, we'll work things out as we go, ne? Before I can decide on anything else really, I need to go over the girls' information and decide what defense style will be best. There's not much I can really do without going over everything."

"Than that's all we need to do today," Kamio said. "We'll split into the three groups for practice tomorrow after the warm-up which we'll figure out as we go. Have some basic drills ready for your groups, possibly the setup, and what not and we'll scrimmage at the end. Kaery, I'll need to know what style of defense you want to use by tomorrow morning. Midfielders are pretty versatile so we'll conform to the defense. My mobile number is on the roster so just give me a call." She stuffed her copy of the roster in her bag. "Unless you want to discuss something else, I say we're finished."

Kaery and Maki exchanged a quick glance before agreeing that they didn't have anything else.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kaery said and started heading back towards the school, bag over her shoulder.

"Where are you off to?" Kamio asked.

Kaery looked over her shoulder once she was safely off the bleachers. "Over to the tennis courts to wait for my host aniki," she informed the two other captains and walked away.

Kamio shook her head. "One of our soccer players living with one of the tennis regulars. This is going to be one odd year."

Maki nodded agreement and added, "Better her than us."

Kaery found a bench just outside the tennis courts to sit down on and wait. She pulled out the packet of papers given to her earlier, defining her team, and started flipping through them as the shouts of the tennis players, the chain link fence rattling, and the dull thumps of tennis balls hitting rackets filled her ears.

"Heads up!" someone yelled and instantly, Kaery lifted her notebook over her head, guarding it. Something thudded against it and bounced off the hard binder behind the notebook. She looked up to see one of the regulars coming her way, looking concerned. She took a moment, trying to remember his name.

"Kawamura-san," she greeted when the name came to her. "How goes practice?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Good," he replied timidly. "I'm really sorry about that." He picked up the tennis ball that had almost hit her head.

She grinned in return, holding up a hand and waving it slightly in dismissal. "No blood, no foul. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" He took a good look at her.

"Positive." She nodded. "Binders make great shields." She held up the black one that had a round smudge of dirt on it from the tennis ball's impact.

"Oi! Kawamura-senpai!" Kaery looked over to the voice and saw Momo waiving a racket around, trying to draw attention. "Hurry up!"

Kawamura waved back and turned back to Kaery. "Again, I'm sorry," he bowed and turned to go back to the tennis courts. The girl shook her head and went back to looking through the papers on her new team, a small smile on her face.

Eiji found her on the bench a little over an hour later, bent over her notebook and the packet of papers. Silently, he tiptoed up behind her before leaning over carefully. He shouted in her ear as he grabbed her shoulders.

Kaery leapt three feet into the air, notebook and papers falling to the ground as she spun, a shout of slight panic escaping her. She tried to turn to see her assailant and tripped slightly, stumbling and knocking into someone. She managed to stay standing and grabbed the person she'd bumped into, righting both of them with only a little difficulty.

"Kaery-kun?" Fuji asked. "I'm flattered, really, but I hardly know you. I would be more comfortable with this if we discussed it after I knew you a little better." He was looking pointedly at where her arms were wrapped securely around his waist.

"Ah! Gomen, Fuji!" she gasped, jumping back and her arms dropping to her sides as she bowed in apology. She turned her gaze onto her laughing host brother. "Eiji-nii-san!" she snapped. "You are so going to get it!" She lunged at him only for him to drop his bag next to hers and dash away in another direction. She followed, yelling at his retreating back.

Fuji smiled and with the thought of, "Well, if you can't beat them, join them," going through his head, he set his bag with the two already sitting next to the bench, quickly moved Kaery's papers over to her bag to avoid damaging them, and gave chase to the two already running teens.

When the three finally returned to the bench, Eiji had a bright red mark on his forehead where he ran into a post because he was too busy looking over his shoulder and taunting Kaery to look where he was going and the girl in question was laughing her head off while Fuji chuckled softly.

Inui sat on the bench Kaery had abandoned in her pursuit of Eiji, her papers lying next to him and his tan notebook in front of him as he wrote quickly. He didn't even glance up when the three returned.

"Ah… Inui-san," Kaery murmured, "What are you doing with the soccer team roster?"

"Data," he replied absently as he flipped a page.

"You're collecting data for a soccer team... Any particular reason why?" Eiji asked.

"Not really, I was just wondering if I could apply the same analysis I use for tennis to soccer. Fascinatingly enough, it almost works. I would have to observe the team to gather more but it wouldn't be too difficult."

Kaery scratched the top of her head for a moment. "Is there a reason for collecting data? Can you put it to good use?"

"Inui makes up our training menus," Fuji told her.

"Training menus?" Kaery looked back at the bespectacled youth. "Could you make them for the soccer team?"

He nodded and closed the notebook. "I will have to observe one of your practices, but it can be done."

Kaery's smile turned a little evil. "Does the tennis team have practice tomorrow morning?"

"Nope! We have the morning off." Eiji bounced around, excited about the prospect of sleeping in the next day.

"We practice in the morning, starting at eight," she told Inui. "Do you think you could…"

"It will be an intriguing opportunity. I'd be happy to come up with a training menu for the girl's soccer team."

She grinned widely. "Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow morning then." She picked up her bag and accepted the papers Inui handed back to her.

The next morning, Kaery walked onto the field, Inui a step behind her. She caught Maki and Kamio before practice started and explained the young man's presence. After their initial protests and some explaining to them, they agreed with her decision and the group called the rest of the team around and Kaery stepped forward to tell the team of her plan.

"This is Inui Sadaharu from the tennis team," she lifted a hand to stall the forthcoming protests. "I know, I know. The tennis team is the bane of our existence and all that fun stuff. Get over it. He's going to help make us stronger. He'll be observing us today and assisting us to come up with a training menu. If you have problems with it, talk with Maki, Kamio or me about it, respective to your position and which of us is immediately over you. Now, split into groups. Defense, you're with me."

She stepped to the side, six girls following her. Inui went to the side of the field and took notes in his notebook as he watched each group. Soon, the girls forgot he was there.

Kaery worked with the defense, watching their play styles as she set them to long passes as a simple warm up. She took a moment to glance at Inui but he was watching the forwards. She shrugged and went over to another defender. Soon, Kamio joined her with the midfielders and the now larger group worked together, working on a line defense set up. Since most already knew a diamond defense, she figured it would be best to teach them the new style in case they could conform to it easier. Depending on the opponent, they could switch between them to have the stronger defense. At the end of practice, the forwards came with Maki and the team split into two, scrimmaging against each other.

"What'd you think?" Kaery asked Inui at lunch that afternoon when she joined Eiji and Fuji at the tennis regular's table.

He dug in his backpack and handed her a stack of papers. "That should be a decent start," he said. "I'll see if I can attend your next game to expand on this."

Kaery flipped through the stack and whistled. "Sugoi…" she breathed. "This is incredible. I've got to show Kamio and Maki. Thanks Inui! I owe you." She bounded to her feet and crossed the lunch room to where the other two captains sat conversing quietly. When she arrived, Kamio exclaimed loudly and Maki nodded a greeting. Soon, the three had their heads together as they looked over the papers.

"She's fitting in well," Fuji remarked.

"It's great, isn't it?" Eiji demanded. "It even gives us connections!"

"Connections?" Momo asked, a sandwich halfway to his mouth.

"With the soccer team, of course!" the acrobat grinned.

Oishi thought silently for a moment and then smiled. "This is good. We may be able to end the animosity between the soccer and tennis teams with this."

"I like that idea," Eiji muttered, watching the three girls interact, focusing mainly on Maki.

The rest of the day went much as life would for the next few weeks. Eiji, Fuji, and Kaery walked to school together in the morning where they would split up for morning practices, then meet up after outside the classroom. They'd talk until school started and then would continue to discreetly converse as classes continued. During breaks they would gather around each other, sitting on a group of desks. At lunch, they would go outside in good weather or stay in the lunchroom, always joined by some of the tennis team and occasionally Kamio, Maki, or one of the other players on the soccer team as they came to talk to Kaery. Some used their association with the soccer captain to meet the famed tennis regulars. After lunch, they'd go back classes until afternoon practices when they would split up again and then meet at the front gates after cleaning up and gathering all their gear. The three would walk home together. Occasionally, Fuji would join them at the Kikumaru home to work on homework or continue their conversations. It was soon established through the school that the foreign exchange student form America had joined the tensai and the acrobat, they were so rarely seen without at least one of the other two nearby.

* * *

Vannen: Well, that's it. I hope you all liked this chapter. The next one will be more exciting. We actually get to see the soccer team in action. Please review!


End file.
